Composites are becoming more widely recognized as a viable solution to a range of applications due to their inherent strength to weight ratio. Composite tubular structures are currently used in many fields such as the motor sport, aerospace and medical fields. In use, composite tubular structures may be subjected to axial tensile and compressive loads, bending and torsional loadings. With increasing demand to transmit the working load directly through to the composite structure comes a requirement to design a suitable composite to end fitting or connector. The connector is required to connect the composite tubular structure to another component in such a way that the load path is optimised to the behaviour of the composite element. Particularly in high performance situations the connection device employed will ideally be designed such that it does not damage the composite matrix during assembly or usage.
A known connector for a composite tubular shaft is disclosed in WO 2009/066070. This connector comprises an embedded ovoid screw threaded nut over which the composite tubular shaft has been formed, and an annular collar for placement over the nut and composite material. The annular collar is axially moved relative to the embedded nut to exert a clamping load onto the composite material surrounding the nut.
There is a desire to, where possible, reduce the weight of the connector, simplify manufacture of the connector and design the connector so it can be used in many different applications.